


Excuse Me?

by TheSicklyJamesMadison



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, James gets sick, James is an angry boi, M/M, Poor James, Thomas is ignorant, jeffmads - Freeform, practically a drabble, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSicklyJamesMadison/pseuds/TheSicklyJamesMadison
Summary: After an outbreak of the Yellow Fever in Pennsylvania, all the founding fathers head back to grab their papers. Thomas Jefferson managed to get a room at a full hotel, while Madison was not as lucky.





	Excuse Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluff,  
> I was being lazy :,)
> 
> This was posted on Hamilton Amino as well, so if you happen to magically be there, it's the same name.

 

It was just after the yellow fever had left Pennsylvania. People were just starting to come out of their homes, deeming it safe to travel again. However, in the buildings abandoned by members of congress, lay important documents. The Founding Fathers needed these in order to continue their work, so they decided to travel back and retrieve them. However, things took a difficult turn for the worst.

"How much longer?" said a Mr. Jefferson, sitting in a carriage with Washington directly across from him.

"Not much at all Mr. Jefferson, just be patient." Washington replied sternly.

This had been going on for a few hours before they had finally reached their destination. A hotel in Philadelphia, the city where they were formerly working before the outbreak. James Madison, Jefferson's best friend and political partner, was standing outside of the hotel. Glaring at anyone who bothered to walk by.

_"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."_

Jefferson thought.

"Mr. Madison! So good to see you again!" Jefferson all but sang at the sight of his friend.

"tis' great to see someone is in a fantastic mood today." Madison mumbled to himself.

Jefferson almost didn't hear him. He didn't think much of it, so he just followed Washington into the hotel they were staying at. Upon entering the lobby, he noticed much more people than he thought would be here. The candles flickering on the walls made the place warmer than outside, which he was thankful for. The spring air was still a bit cold. The two of them walked over to the counter and got their room keys. Now all he had to do was go off and find where he shall be sleeping.

_Maybe that's what Madison was mad about? The amount of people? No.. That can't be right. I wonder where Madison's room is, regardless._

Jefferson thought to himself again.

Upon finding his door, Jefferson unlocked it and went in. It was fairly small, a bed in the corner of the room, a desk and chair on the other wall, and a window on the other side of the room. It was better than nothing, he supposed. He walked over to the desk, placing down his stuff and pulling out a bottle of ink, a quill, and a piece of paper. He had important work to do, he could waste no more time sitting here thinking about what was going on around him. He surely wouldn't complain about his room, would he?

* * *

   Madison didn't exactly have the best morning. The outbreak of the yellow fever in Pennsylvania had ended, which meant he had to go back and retrieve his work. Luckily for him, there was a hotel near the building they worked at in Philadelphia, he could just stay there for the night, right? He packed up a few things, and put them on his horse. He needed to get there as soon as possible, before everyone else. He mounted the horse and started galloping off.

Making it to the hotel before the other congressmen, Washington, and Jefferson, he walked in hoping there was at least one room open for him. To his dismay, there wasn't. He was too late, people already caught wind. He left in an even worse mood than he had this morning, tying his horse to a pole near a bench. He stood near that bench and his horse, watching people pass by. A few in horses or carriages, traveling through towns to their destinations. Other people were walking, they probably lived here. They shared him a sympathetic glance before walking off.

After about an hour or two after standing there, he noticed a carriage stop in front of the hotel. Which stood out between the others he saw. As the door opened, he noticed none other than Jefferson and Washington walk out. Jefferson looked more than eager to be out, Washington had an irritated look on his face. Not as bad as Madison's, however.

Jefferson looked over to Madison's direction, and lit up even more. Jefferson waved at Madison, a huge smile was evident on Jefferson's face. Madison would have smiled back, but he wasn't in the best mood. At this rate, he believed nothing would get any better.

"Mr. Madison! So good to see you again!" Jefferson sang in a cheerful tone.

Madison was getting more irritated by the second. He had nowhere to stay, he was stuck out in the brisk spring air, and Jefferson was being annoying. How could this get any worse? He wasn't in the mood to talk with Jefferson. So what better way than to be rid of him for the day?

"Tis' great to know someone is in a fantastic mood today." Madison mumbled to himself.

He was hoping Jefferson couldn't hear him. Madison guessed he didn't, cause he turned off and went in the hotel with Washington. He wasn't too pleased at the fact they must have gotten rooms. Because they never came back out after going in. He finally decided to sit down on the bench he was guarding with his glare.

James Monroe, another person Madison recognized, scowled, and sat down on the bench a couple of feet away. If Madison could guess, he was in the same boat. That was great, two people having to sleep on a bench. He wondered how that would go.

* * *

  Night came fast, and the temperature dropped significantly. Madison was freezing on that bench, but it was better than sleeping on the ground. He started thinking about Jefferson, and how he is doing, afterall, he didn't have to sleep on a bench. Madison grumbled to himself before trying to fall asleep.

 The bed was uncomfortable. Not like the one back at home in Monticello. He could hear the horses galloping outside, and the wind blowing. He could complain about a million more things, but he just didn't have the energy. Anything would be better than sleeping outside.

Jefferson could not wait for the morning. All he could do then is go and retrieve his papers, and travel home. Maybe even talk with Madison if he was in a better mood. Jefferson flipped his pillow, and buried his face in it. He attempted to sleep this way.

* * *

 

 Morning came excruciatingly slow. Madison hardly got any sleep at all. The horses could be at blame. Regardless, he was glad it was day. Getting up from his spot on the bench, he noticed Jefferson walking out to greet him. Madison just sat up straight and looked at the ground.

He knew Jefferson sat down next to him, Madison could feel it. Jefferson let out a sigh, and turned to face Madison.

"Good morning Mr. Madison, how are you feeling this fine morning?" Jefferson asked quietly, his voice still rough from sleep.

"Sick." was all Madison could let out. Which wasn't entirely a lie, he could feel himself burning up. But was it really fever?

"The beds in that hotel were horrible, to say the least. It was near impossible for me to fall asleep! Can you imagine?" Jefferson started rambling, that's when Madison twitched.

Madison tried to stand up and walk away, but he wobbled. Jefferson looked alarmed as he tried to get up and prevent Madison from falling, but it was pointless. Madison regained his balance and walked off, leaving Jefferson sitting on the bench he had to sleep on, and his horse tied next to it.

* * *

  _What was Madison's problem, trying to walk off and nearly falling over?_

Jefferson said to himself mentally, over and over again.

Was Madison really that sick? That couldn't have been it at all. Madison really was never much of a morning person, maybe that could have been it. Regardless, Jefferson got up and went to chase after Madison as fast as possible, for someone with a cane of course. After a few minutes of speed walking, Madison was in sight, walking slowly, trying to hide himself. Jefferson all but ran up to him.

"James, James!" Jefferson yelled.

Madison turned around, with a glare.

"Excuse me?"

Jefferson stops in his tracks, leaning heavily on his cane from running such a distance. He quickly picks himself up and clears his throat before speaking.

"What's wrong?" Jefferson lets out, staring at Madison, waiting for an answer.

"you wouldn't understand. While you were stuck in that hotel, there were no rooms left. So I had to sleep outside on a bench, Thomas. A BENCH!" Madison yelled, letting out his anger.

Jefferson walked up slowly and hugged Madison, and after a minute letting him go. Madison's shoulders slumped and he just stood there, defeated. Jefferson opened his mouth to speak, but closed it immediately after. He finally decided what to say.

"I'm sorry Jemmy, I'll be more considerate next time."

Jefferson stared down to the ground, waiting for a response. Was he going to get yelled at again?

"First off, don't call me Jemmy in public. Second of all, I- I forgive you, it wasn't your fault. Lastly, we really need to get our papers and get out of here." Madison said softly.

Jefferson's face lit up after hearing "I forgive you". Jefferson quickly grabbed Madison's arm and started walking over to the building that held their papers.

"I'm glad you forgave me." Jefferson said while opening the door to the building.

They both grabbed their papers and headed back to the hotel, catching a ride back home to Virginia.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this trash,
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
